Be Careful What You Wish For
by fmakhtc1fan
Summary: SxS and ExT New Years is closing as Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol are putting resolutions on a tree and making wishes at the pond. Will they come true or will they fall apart? R&R first fanfic so BE NICE! THANX!


HIYA!!!!!!!!!!! This is my first time making a fanfic/song fic so I'd appreciate it if you R&R, tell me my faults, and…well…just please be nice!' Now then, let the story…end!!!!!!!! Naw just kidding…instead let it BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: the song is Truly Madly Deeply by Cascada; Original song by Savage Garden

Normal text Narrator POV

"Quotes" person talking

"Quotes 'in 'quotes" person talking is quoting someone else

_Italic text _people's thoughts

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

It was December 30 in Tomoeda, Japan as a 16 year-old, emerald-eyed girl named Sakura Kinomoto walked out of the mall entrance carrying a few bags.

As she sighed, she said "The new winter chill is really cold this year. I better get home soon! Now what should my New Years resolution be?"

On her way home, she spotted a 17 year-old amber-eyed boy walking home as well. Instantly she started blushing slightly as she saw the love of her life since 4th grade, Li Syaoran. Sakura realized that she was staring at him in awe and decided to talk to him.

"Oh hi Syaoran!" she said with a slight wave.

Syaoran looked up from the ground he was staring at and saw the love of his life since he came talking to him. "Oh…uh…hi" He looked back at the ground instantly. _Why can't I talk to her?! She's been my friend since I came here so why can't I talk to her now?!_ He questioned in his mind as he stopped walking

Sakura noticed he didn't want to talk to her and that made her a bit sad inside. _Oh god! Something must have happened to him! He never ignores me…unless he's got a good reason to. Though we've been friends since while I started collecting the Clow Cards, how come he's not talking to me now…_Soon Sakura looked at the ground as well, except she stopped walking too.

They both knew that they were right next to each other now and as soon as they realized it, they soon took a step back from each other and awkwardly laughed at the fact they were so close.

"Uh I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you stopped next to me and so…uh…sorry." Though it was a bit muffled, Syaoran heard it all.

"N-No it's alright it was my fault ehehehehehe…" Now nether of them had something to say.

Sakura was the first to break their silence, "So…are you going to put a New Years resolution on the tree in central? I heard if you put a wish and prey to the Tsukimine shrine's fortune-telling pond, that wish will come true!"

Syaoran, of course, never heard of this and simply asked, "Are you going?" Mentally slapping himself already knowing the answer.

"Oh…yes! I'm going with my father and Toya-kun"

Syaoran slightly shivered at the thought of Toya-kun beating him up for being even within a 1-mile radius of him sister.

Sakura noticed this and slightly giggled at him for doing it. "Don't worry. I told my brother if he beats anyone up, he has to do it another place, another time, and another person."

He felt a little relieved by this, but wasn't completely sure. "Well, I better be going. See ya tonight then."

It took Sakura a few seconds for what he just said to compute, "…uh WAIT!!!"

Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks, but didn't turn around.

"Does that mean that…your going to Tsukimine shrine tonight, even though it was once owned by Mizuki-sensei?" Sakura question, though still knowing the answer wouldn't change.

"Sure. It sounds like fun. See you there!" And he walked away from Sakura leaving her in the middle of the street.

_He's going, too…I should think of my resolution…and fast!_ And Sakura rushed home.

**Sakura's House**

When Sakura got home, she went straight to her room, not even noticing her father saying "Okaidinasai!" She threw her bags onto her bad and went to her desk to find Kero sleeping and drooling on it.

"Ne ne Kero-chan?" He didn't wake up.

"Kero-chan!!!" He still didn't wake up.

Sakura took a deep breath "KERO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and with that, Kero-chan woke up and flew to the wall, running into it.

"Owie…WHAT WAS THAT FOR???!!!!!!!!!" Kero shouted back.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T WAKE UP SO I TOOK IT UPON MYSELF TO WAKE YOU UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted.

"GAH!!! I DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!" Kero grunted.

"HMPH!!!!! Guess your not going to Central tonight huh? What with all the food, and the sweets, and all."

That caught Kero's attention. "EH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY NOT???!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY SAKURA, I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU MAD PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura, with her arms crossed in front of her chest simply looked to the side. Kero whined, "I'M SORRY, I'MSORRY!!!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND MY WRONG WAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura opened one eye to Kero and saw he really ment it. _Gosh. What Kero will do for sweets and more food._ "Alright. I guess you can come too."

"YAY YAY!!!!!! THANK YOU SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kero spat out once heard he could go.

"Oh by the way, Syaoran is coming as well. I'm going to meet him after I put my wish on the tree in Central."

"OH REALLY?! That kid is coming too?!"

"He is not a kid!" Sakura pouted.

"Of course, of course. So is your New Years resolution getting more courage to tell him how you really feel?"

Sakura started blushing and said, "I'm not quite sure yet. I haven't really decided on a resolution just yet."

Then at that moment there was a shout, "SAKURA!!!!!! THE BATHS READY!!!!! YOUR GOING TO WANT TO TAKE ONE BEFORE WE LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Sakura's father.

"HAI!!!!!!!!!!! Like I said. I'm not sure what it is. All I know is it might have something to do with Syaoran."

"Well…I hope for the best for you and your wishes whatever they may be. Just be careful what you wish for, it might just come true." Kero sounding a bit spooky at the end. "Plus I may add a little something something tonight if your special wish just so happens to come true…"

"Um…thanks?" Though sounding more questionable then a statement. With that, Sakura started getting ready.

**Tsukimine Shrine**

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura started looking around for that voice and who does she see but her 16 year-old amethyst-eyed best friend and her mother. "Hey Tomoyo!"

"OMG SAKURA THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST NEW YEARS EVER!!!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!!! SAKURA YOU LOOK SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo couldn't help but shouting while jumping up and down.

"Tomoyo, calm down." But Tomoyo had a reason. Sakura was wearing a pink kimono with red cherry blossoms outlined with white rhinestones. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun with a few strands of her hair in her face. Quite a sight to see really.

"OK ok I'm calm I'm calm…so is anyone else coming with us other then Toya-kun, your father and my mother?" Except at that moment they heard a cell phone ring.

It was for Tomoyo's mother. "H-Hello? WHAT!!!!!??? NOW???!!! BUT IT'S NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!! A- Oh fine. I'll go…but I won't like it!!!" Then she hung up her cell phone. "Tomoyo dear. I have to go to the office and check something important. I'm sure I can trust Fujitaka and Toya to protect you right? OH GOSH!!!!! I have to go now…SEE YA LATER TOMOYO, SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And she left.

Tomoyo sighed and said, "Well now I guess it's just us four. But who else is coming…Oh What about Kero-chan?"

Sakura put her hand in her pocket and took out Kero's head. "YO!!!! Hey Tomoyo-Chan!!!"

Sakura sighed a little and said, "He'll do anything for food and sweets."

Tomoyo giggled at this but then heard a yell, "TOYA!!!!!!! HEY TOYA!!!!!!!!"

Toya looked at the voice and when he spotted him he shouted, "YUKI!!!! Hey guys I'll see you later. See ya kaiju!"

"I'M NOT A KAIJU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted but Toya was already long gone. "GOD!!! WHY DOES HE ALWAYS CALL ME THAT?!"

"Well maybe he's just playing around while he still can!" Tomoyo chimed in.

"Well…STILL………OH!!!!!!!!" Sakura started panicking a little bit now.

"Oh Sakura?"

"Hm?" Sakura said as she turned around to her father. "Yeah dad?"

"I think I'll see you at home. I'm getting a bit tired."

"Oh ok. I'll see you at home." Sakura waved to him.

"See ya. You too Tomoyo." And with that, he left the 2 of them alone.

"Well now what will we do? And you never answered my question from before!" Tomoyo was starting to whine now.

"About who's going to join us? Well…Eriol might join us if we see him here and…Syaoran is coming as well!" Sakura made a very tiny blush at the word Syaoran and Tomoyo made a slight blush at the word Eriol.

"So Eriol might come? And Syaoran too? How exciting! I get to film you and Syaoran together again!!!!!!"

"Oh geez Tomoyo!" Sakura mentally slapped her head. _Why did I invite her, WHY!!!!!!!!_

**Flashback**

_Hey Tomoyo-Chan! Do you want to come with me to Tsukimine Shrine on New Years Eve? They say if you put a resolution on the tree and make a wish at the fortune-telling pond, your wish and resolution are sure to come true!!! It sounds like a lot of fun!" Sakura shouted with delight._

"_Um…Is Eriol going to be there as well?" Tomoyo was a little bit shy to ask this._

"_Huh? Eriol? Um…I suppose I could ask him to come too!" Sakura knew why she asked. Tomoyo hadn't seen Eriol since he came back from England just last month and went to a different school._

"_Oh…ok! I'll go too!" Tomoyo said with a smile and a slight gleam in her eyes._

**End Flashback**

_Oh right she wanted to go because of Eriol and I wanted to go because of Syaoran._

Soon both girls were in central and they heard a yell…for the 3rd time today.

"HEY TOMOYO-CHAN!!!!!!!!"

Tomoyo gasped as she saw "ERIOL-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG I haven't seen you in such a long time!!!"

The Azure-eyed 17 year-old guy named Eriol fell backwards as Tomoyo jumped on him landing on top of him as he fell. "Geez Tomoyo! You make it seem like this is the first time we've seen each other!"

"Well it is! It's the first time I've seen you since 5th grade!!!!! I've missed you SOOOOOOOOO much!!!!!!!" And Tomoyo glomped Eriol again.

Sakura started shouting, "Oh gosh I'm sorry for Tomoyo's actions! Come on Tomoyo you can stop now!!!" But Tomoyo wouldn't budge.

"Hey Sakura. Long time since this afternoon." Sakura slowly turned her head to see, "SYAORAN-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and Sakura glomped Syaoran like Tomoyo glomped Eriol.

"Gah…YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!"

"But I wanted to! I'm glad you came!!!" Sakura finally let Syaoran go, but Tomoyo was still glued to Eriol.

"Well you're the one who invited me so I had to accept…….WAIT I-I MEAN!!!! Uh…" Syaoran started blushing.

Tomoyo finally got off Eriol and started filming Syaoran's antics. "Well Li-kun, it looks like you've got a little confession to admit!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!...well fine. This afternoon Sakura asked me to come so I thought I really should come that's all!" Syaoran mumbled as Sakura blushed at his comment.

Tomoyo switched from the both of them and said, "Well this is boring. Just watching you two makes me want to gag. Come on Eriol! Let's put our New Years resolutions on the tree!" With that Tomoyo took Eriol's arm and dragged him towards the center tree.

"Uh…ok Tomoyo-Chan."

Sakura stopped blushing and said, "WAIT!!! WAIT FOR US!!!!!"

Sakura and Syaoran soon ran after Tomoyo and Eriol.

**Central Tsukimine Shrine**

"There. Now I just need to put it on the tree…" Sakura said as she finished her resolution. It said 'I wish that Syaoran could make me extremely happy'.

As Sakura finished hers, so did the others. Syaoran's resolution said 'I wish I'd have the courage to tell Sakura how I feel', Tomoyo's said 'I wish Eriol would tell me how he really feels about me', and Eriol's said 'I wish Tomoyo would take me really seriously'.

"Hey. Let's go to the fortune-telling pond! I want to make my wish as soon as possible!" Sakura said oh so cheerfully.

"Sure." They said in unison.

**Fortune-Telling Pond**

Sakura was skipping to the edge of the pond saying, "YAY!!!! I love coming to this pond even though it doesn't have much beauty to it."

Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol soon were behind Sakura who was already making her wish. As she finished making her wish, which was '_I wish Syaoran would tell me he'll love me till forever._' she looked back up to see her friends around her making wishes as well. She waited for them to finish and as soon as they finished Tomoyo said, "Hey Eriol-kun! I need to tell you something over…there!" and Tomoyo dragged Eriol into the nearby bushes.

"What's there to tell me _other then you like me_?" Eriol asked and thought.

"Oh...well…actually it was an excuse to get Sakura and Syaoran alone. I'm sorry." Tomoyo said.

_I'll be your dream; I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy._

"There's actually something I want to tell you. Can you come over here for a second?" And Eriol went deeper into the bushes and trees.

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need._

**Sakura and Syaoran**

"T-Tomoyo-Chan!!! OHH!!!" Sakura and Syaoran stood there for a few minutes when Syaoran said, "S-Sakura? Can you come over here for a sec? I need to tell you something." And with that, Syaoran took Sakura's hand and took her into the other side of the pond where there were no people around.

_I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply too…_

**Tomoyo and Eriol**

"What is it Eriol?" Tomoyo asked turning her camcorder off.

_I will be strong I will be faithful,' cause I'm counting on a new beginning._

"Well…" As Eriol looked towards the ground. "It's about our relationship really."

_A reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah…_

"Hm?" Tomoyo tilted her head to the side.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,_

**Sakura and Syaoran**

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea._

Syaoran stopped in the middle of the woods with Sakura next to him.

_I wanna live like this forever,_

"What is it Syaoran?" Sakura tilted her head a little bit.

_Until the sky falls down on me._

"There's something I want to tell you."

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

"You've already said that now what is it you want to tell me?" Sakura's temper rising slowly.

_I'll make a wish; send it to heaven, that'd make you want to cry._

**Tomoyo and Eriol**

_The tears of joy through all the pleasure and the certainties _

"Tomoyo…I…" Eriol started blushing and stumbling over his words.

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the…_

"What is it Eriol-kun? If it's nothing, then I'm going to go back to Sakura." Tomoyo threatened.

_Highest power, in lonely hour, the tears divide you._

"NO wait I really need to tell you something." Eriol looked back at the ground. "I-…I-…I-I love you!"

**Sakura and Syaoran**

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,_

"So what is it you want to tell me Syaoran?" Sakura said again.

"It's just that…I-…" Syaoran stuttered.

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea._

"SPIT IT OUT!!!" Kero slowly snuck out of Sakura's pocket and flew up to the sky.

"I-…I love you!"

**Tomoyo and Eriol**

_I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me…_

Tomoyo stood there…stunned. "E-Eriol…I…I didn't know you felt that way…about…me."

_Oh can't you see it baby, don't have to close your eyes,_

"Yes. I have for a long time. If you don't love me back that fine cause-,"

_Cause it's standing right before you, all that you need will surely come_

"NO!!! W-what I mean to say is…" Both Tomoyo and Eriol looked up at each other staring into each other's eyes. "I-I love you too Eriol!" Tomoyo smiled one of her rare smiles only shown to Sakura and now Eriol. Eriol pulled Tomoyo into a passionate kiss that lasted about 2 minutes.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._

Eriol broke the kiss finally and said, "Well, I guess now my wish and my resolution have come true." Looking Tomoyo into the eyes and stared.

_I'll be you hope I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

"Oh? What was your wish? I already saw your resolution, but what was you wish?" Tomoyo inquired.

_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply too…_

Eriol laughed bit and said, "My wish was 'I wish that I could tell Tomoyo how I really feel, since you're wondering.

Tomoyo giggled and said, "Well. Since you wish and resolution came true, so did mine."

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,_

"I saw your resolution but what was you wish? It'd be nice if you could tell me" As Eriol smiled.

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea._

"My wish was 'I wish Eriol could make me the happiest person alive' since _you _were wondering." As Tomoyo smiled too. "Maybe we should go back to Sakura and Syaoran, I'm sure they're worried about us."

_I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me_

"Mm? Naw. I bet they're in the same position as us." And Eriol pulled Tomoyo into another passionate kiss.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,_

**Sakura and Syaoran**

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea, yeah_

"S-Syaoran…I-…" Sakura stuttered.

"I thought this might happen. I'm sorry for troubling you." As Syaoran was about to run away Sakura stopped him.

_I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me._

"WAIT!! I never said I didn't love you back." Sakura blushed and looked back up at him. "Syaoran. I love you too."

Syaoran was stunned for a moment or two but automatically he leaned forward towards Sakura and stopped right in front of her lips so she could feel his warm breath on her lips. "Well. That makes two of us."

And with that, Syaoran closed the gap between then and kissed Sakura lightly at first, not wanting to push Sakura away, but soon Sakura kissed him back. They were like that for a few minutes but soon Syaoran broke the kiss.

"Heh. Now my wish and my resolution have come true."

"Well what was your wish?" Sakura asked staring at him at the same time.

"It was 'I wish I could make Sakura the happiest girl in the world.' And now it's come true."

"Hm…It appears both have come true for me as well!" Sakura smiled.

"Oh? What was it? Your wish, that is." Syaoran asked.

"I wish Syaoran would tell me he'll love me till forever."

"That I will." And with that, Syaoran kissed Sakura again with more passion then ever.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain…_

**In the sky**

"I told you Sakura-Chan! Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it. And in this case, you did. Plus, I didn't necessarily say that bad things would happen! In fact, a good thing happened!" Kero said as he flew above Tsukimine Shrine with little fiery balls coming out looking like orange balls. Kero flew over as Eriol and Tomoyo, and Sakura and Syaoran kissed each other till forever ended.

Well that's it! Hope you liked it. Remember, R&R!! Thanks. BYE BYE!!!!!!!!!!!

OH!!!! SHOUTOUTS!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! Here's a list:

-Stephie L.

-Liliana T.

-Spencer N.

-Josh W.

-Brandee R.

-Dustin F.

-Heather N.

OK I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok now, SEE YA!!!!!!!!!


End file.
